witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Reina Soho
Reina Soho (蘇峰 玲奈, Soho Reina) is a secondary character of the anime. She is a first generation Neogene and a Cloneblade. History ﻿Reina is a first generation Neogene and one of the only few Cloneblades to be introduced into the anime. She is the daughter of Tatsuoki Furumizu and the head medical researcher at the NswF. Six years prior to the start of the series she work along side Reiji Takayama from Douji Group on a collaboration research team on the Witchblade. It was noted during that time that Reina tested high compatibility to the Witchblade, but the staff at Douji wouldn't hear of someone from NswF to be compatible to the Witcblade. One day Reina steals the Witchblade and goes into hiding. Some time later both Douji and NswF located Reina and the Witchblade. Douji sent Ex-Cons while the NswF sent in Cloneblade Sisters to retrieve the Witchblade. At the moment the Ex-Cons and Cloneblades attacked the Witchblade awoke from its slumber and caused a huge cataclysmic earthquake known as "The Great Quake". Sometime afterwards Reina returned to the NswF and was given a cloneblade. Reina makes contact with Masane at the end of Episode 4, saying that Masane, with the Witchblade, is disappointing. As her assisant, Shiori Tsuzuki, begins to breakdown from her first confrontation with Masane, Reina begins to study the full capabilities of the Witchblade from the research she has, and that one day she will eventually breakdown as well. After she learns of Shiori's fate she begins to question whether or not Rihoko Amaha is her biological daughter. To prove so she goes as far as taking a maternity test to see if they are related. In Epsiode 13 Reina takes custody of Riko to see how she would react to motherhood and at the same time experience her breakdown after the fight she had with Nora. As she begins to breakdown she experiences maternal feelings, such as when she begins to cry unexpectedly. During this time she comes in contact with a second generation neogene named Maria, who says that Reina is her mother. After leaving Maria in her home to give Riko and herself some time to get as far away as possible, Reina sense the incredible power Maria holds. Later Reina's car gets stuck while at the same time she notices that Maria, along with a few Ex-cons from the city, is catching up. She leaves Riko in order to keep her safe from the psychotic neogene and promises that she'll be back for her. Then after Maria finds Reina somewhere in the woods, she threatens to get rid of Rihoko for getting in her way of being with her "mom". Reina replies by stating that she will not get rid of Rihoko and transforms. Then Maria asks why she hates her and says that she'll get rid of her to and attacks. As Reina's fight with Maria continues, Maria begins to get irritated that Reina is dodging her attacks to a point where Maria injures Reina and manages to crack her blade. Then Maria prepares for another attack, only this time she uses her extendable claws to pierce through Reina's shield, the tree behind her and back again. She retracts her claws and exclaims that this battle was way too easy. As Maria checks to see if Reina is down she gets ready to find Rihoko. Before she can have a chance Reina grabs her by the ankle to stop her. As Maria asks why Reina's stopping her, Riena doesn't have an answer for her. So Maria calls Reina weak and that she can't be her mother, then she get flung to a tree and is impaled by Maria with her bare hand. Reina cracks a painful smile and manages to wound Maria in the process, which in doing so managed to break her blade. She then states that Maria has incredible power and that she musn't abuse it. In the end Reina has a final talk with Takayama and asks if Rihoko is safe. As she is dying she reveals that she felt pleasure during the fight and other feelings she had for Takayama many years back. As she finishes her sentence she begins to crystalize, giving her the appearance of slumber. ﻿Transformation ﻿Her nickname as a Cloneblade is "Lady". In her armored form Reina wears white and pink armor with wing-like appendages that can act as shields, blades, and at one point enable her to hover in the air (this was shown when she stopped Shiori from continuing on going after Masane. She wields a large broad blade on her left arm. She begins to breakdown after her fight with Nora and begins to develop emotions that Reina has never felt before. Gallery Reina Soho in EP4.png Reina vs Nora.png|Reina vs. Nora. Reina Soho Cry.png|Reina's breakdown. Reina Last.png|Reina, finally understanding her emotions, tells Reji goodbye. Reina kills Maria.png Shiori Tsuzuki x Reina Soho.png Reina Soho Crystalize.png witchblade_16.jpg Masanewitchblade 317 1280.jpg Category:Anime Characters Category:Neogene Category:Anime Females Category:Anime Deceased